Forum:Generalized Help
= Ftps... = Is it me, or do the ftps get possible, potentially, and ABSOLUTELY the VERY STRONGEST things in any multiplayer game, just its hard for even members to use because of how absolutely skilled you have to be to use them properly? Ftps, in arcanists, have the book of arcane. suxors, right? thats part of why skilled players pwn with this. its also because of the massive utility its got. finally, if you can be good with arcane, ul do great with members spells. Ftps, in AOG, have access to the KBD. if they manage to survive the aunslaut that the members put up, they will slaughter the members before they can react when they pull out kbd, but they have to be skilled in order to get kbd out into the playing field, in the first place. Ftps, in SS, have some of the strongest robots in the game, aside from Babel and such. They can have gun slaves, which are pretty strong even by members standards (they arent fast tho). They also have rscs, which are called overpowered even by MANY members, and a few babel users, so skilled ftps have the best weapon available in their hands. they also have the aquila, which is the fast runner in the game, nearly the fastest flyer (only scorpion is faster, from my knowledge), and definetely pwn if in the right hands. Turtles are the ftp damage soakers, with their ability to equip quadra-plating and then give themselves the best available hp, so therefore in the right hands turtles pwn everyone. Seeing this evidence, we can conclude that, if skilled, the ftps would completely destroy any members they came up with. The Hawk, Wv Hawk vW 02:40, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I would say the first one,it is you. Ftps(I'm used to calling them f2ps) do not get the strongest things in any game. What you say is strong is not strong at all,in comparison to what members have. "Ftps,in arcanists,have the cook of arcane." So?That book sucks on it's own.All they have to complement that is fire,and they don't even have full fire!Members have Flight,Shock Bomb,Lvl 3 minions,Dark Knight,Flurry,Frost Shards,Entangle+Vine Bloom(a favourite of mine) and so many more spells!All ftps have are two spellbooks.Nothing can stand against what members have. "If you can be good with arcane,ull do great with members spells." I agree.Members train to be good with arcane to compliment their member spells.How is this on topic? "Ftps,in AOG, have access to the KBD" This one really made me laugh. "They will slaughter the members before they can react." Seriously?The KBD kills two units per turn.Assuming they have a mere 10 units(most members will have at least 25),they will have five turns to react.And believe me when I say they will centaur spam.Or elven archer spam.Or spam any ranger or mage.The KBD,against anyone but moreso against members,fails. "They have gun slaves" And members have gun scorpions plus Walton Mirage.Ordnance mounting is two ultra guns.Gun slaves don't stand a chance. "They have RSCs" This is probably the only decent point in your argument,but still not one I can agree with.Remember that members could easily use RSC themselves.They could also take something called a "mirage device".You know,pretty easy counter? "They have the Aquilla" And members have the orbital for high thrust,or the scorpion for high speed+ordnance.There's a thing called targeted lasers. "Turtles are the ftp damage soakers" So?A turtle in ftp can take,at most,1200kpm(probably not exact).A babel,on the other hand...... Don't complain about f2ps using strong things,when you have stronger things. 04:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC)